What's that, Sweetness?
by fleeting.ideas
Summary: An aggravated Christine clues Izzie in on Alex’s apparent feelings for her. [AlexIzzie]


Author's Note: I like delivering my own musings through an outside character of one of my ships… A little strange, I'm sure, but I enjoy it nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I own 2 Soundtrack CDs, does that count for anything? No? All right.

Summary: An aggravated Christine clues Izzie in on Alex's soft and cuddly feelings for her.

"Hello Christina!" said Izzie, perky and cheery as always.

"Good_ morning_, Barbie." responded Dr. Yang, mocking the enthusiasm of the other doctor. Unfortunately for the grumpy Christina, Izzie didn't catch on.

"How was your night? How are things with..." pausing she adjusted her voice down to a whisper, complete with a cupped hand, ''... Burke?" finishing the "secret", Izzie straightened out and responded to the skeptical scowl shot in her direction with a cheery smile.

Christina decided to mirror the awkward question with one of her own. " Oh, well, you know. How are things with..." she over dramatically cupped her own hand and stage whispered (sounds like a whisper; just as loud as talking), "Alex?" _It's Barbie's own fault. If she can't catch on with my subtle hints of sarcasm, she was going to start out an outright war... I haven't even had a freaking decent cup of coffee yet!_

"Wh-what?" the cheery smile suddenly disappeared from Izzie's face. Things had been... awkward with Alex. Outwardly, they were friendly, extremely so. Izzie had found what may be the next-best thing to George. But inside, she had been having a constant battle within herself. She wasn't over Denny, maybe, one day, she would be. But for now, every time she was with Alex, when she laughed with another man, one she had been romantically involved with... she felt this pang of guilt. It would start in her throat, where her laugh came from; it would go to her eyes next, when she was looking into his. Then the blush would creepy down her face as her eyes trailed downwards and rushed down to her toes. "I mean I don't really think... I mean we're not the same... I mean, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Alex, Princess. There's some..." with quickly and, again dramatically, sweeping her eyes over the locker room, "Sexual tension. No?"

"No!" Respond Izzie, both with anger and uncertainty. _Is there?_

"Oh. Well, you two are..." it pained Christina to say this next word, "_sweet._"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how he treats you. That kiss, Izzie?" Izzie turned pale, she thought no on besides her and Alex knew about that little discretion. "Tell me, did Evil Spawn push and push like he usually does? Did he take advantage of you, since... well you know? And what about the relationship you had with Alex that you suddenly denied for... **him**" Receiving an ashamed look from Izzie, she pushed the subject. _It may not seem it, but I'm helping you Blondie. I'm showing you the light. ...And I get to add in a bit of angst and slight torture. _"Look at me Izzie. Did he?"

With that came a slight mumble, something indiscernible to Christina's ears. "What was that, sweetness?"

"No." Izzie remained ashen faced and she kept her gaze straight at her feet. "No, he didn't."

Pulling her lab coat fully on and putting her hair in a ponytail, Christina left one last thing for Dr. Stevens to think about. "And, now that we think about it, what exactly did Alex do when he found out Denny died? He didn't make a rude ass remark, he didn't go all moody. He didn't even ask any questions. Why, in fact, he went straight over to you. And he was the only one who could not only get you away from the dead body but comfort you, too. Wasn't he?"

At this, Izzie looked up at Christina and gave her a glistening sad, as well as questioning glance.

Christina placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she walked out. Wearing her trademark puppy dog eyes, it was the sweetest thing she had ever done for Izzie.

As she walked away, Izzie shot, "Christina? Thanks, I think... I think I needed to know that." Christina just kept on walking, but now she was wearing a genuine and... caring smile. Yes, caring. Wow.


End file.
